The present invention relates to a card reader or the like, and more specifically to a magnetic data card reader which reads the magnetically recorded content of a magnetic card such as a cash card or credit card.
The magnetic recording region of a magnetic card such as a cash card or credit card is specified in the three types as indicated in FIG. 7. For example, in the case of a magnetic card C1 indicated in FIG. 7A, a striped magnetic recording region 2a is provided on the surface 1a of the card. This magnetic card C1 is called a JBA type and is often used in banking or credit systems in Japan. In the case of a magnetic card C2 indicated in FIG. 7B, a striped magnetic recording region 2b is provided on the rear surface 1b of the card. This magnetic card C2 is called a ABA type and is used in foreign countries, particularly the USA. A magnetic card C3 indicated in FIG. 7C is called an international card. In the case of this card, the magnetic recording regions 2a, 2b where the same contents of data are recorded are provided on the front surface 1a and the rear surface 1b of the card.
For a readout operation of magnetic cards C1, C2, an exclusive type of magnetic card reader having only one readout head is used. Such an exclusive magnetic card reader cannot read data on the magnetic card C3.
Therefore, a so-called dual head type magnetic card reader having a pair of readout heads is used in order to read the data recorded on the magnetic card C3. In the case of the dual-head type magnetic card reader, any one of the ABA mode and JBA modes is preset from the keyboard and recorded data of any one of the magnetic recording regions 2a, 2b of the card C3 inserted are read in accordance with the preset mode. Accordingly, this dual-head type magnetic card reader is capable of reading the data of magnetic card C1 or C2 by setting the mode, in addition to the magnetic card C3.
In such prior art devices, if an operator erroneously sets the mode other than the read operation mode on the occasion of reading the magnetic card C1 or C2, the desired data cannot be read. Moreover, in such prior an initial setting has been required by mode setting operations for any type of the decode software of controller for the reader (JBA and ABA type).